


His Kiss Means Everything

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John gets a kiss...</p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Kiss Means Everything

Katie can't help her little laugh when John leans to whisper 'remember, we are madly in love. So, you may kiss me whenever you like.' 

It's sweet, and honest, and mostly true, although lately neither of them has been able to stop wanting to take things further. Now though, with the children around, she is a little more cautious. 

"I'd love to... but we'd never be able to get the kids to school on time..."

Katie smiles, leaning to kiss his cheek all the same, hustling the children out the house. 

John is still in the kitchen when she returns, smirking a little. 

"So... what excuse do you have now?"


End file.
